ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse
POTO Video Game Logo.png|Check all the Video Games for POTO|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Protector_of_the_Omniverse#Video_Games Imageyu.jpg|Watch for new episodes|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Protector_of_the_Omniverse_Episode_Guide Rook (POTO).jpg|Rook likes the redesigns THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR VOTING BEN 10: PROTECTOR OF THE OMNIVERSE AS NOVEMBER 2012's FEATURED SERIES! Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse is a series taking place after Omniverse where Ben and Gwen are 18 and Kevin is 19. All the events of Omniverse did happen in this timeline, except Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were still a team and Ben never met Rook until The Chronian Invasion. With the power of the Infinimatrix (a device Ben obtained in Azmuth's Invention) and his teammates, Ben faces many challenges. Buckle up, it's a whole new Omniverse! The series was created by Ulti on 22nd April 2012, with the pilot airing on the same day. It is co-written by Lego, Jack and Rob. It is part of the Omnifinite franchise, and takes place in Earth-50. Changes in timeline from Omniverse: *''Catch A Falling Star'' never happened. *Ben never met Rook until The Chronian Invasion (as stated above). *Gwen and Kevin never left Ben when they went to college, meaning they drove miles every day to and from Bellwood. *Gwen never wore glasses. *Rook understands less about Earth and uses more big words. *In So Long, and Thanks For All The Smoothies, the Anhilaarg didn't go off, making Gwen and Kevin retain their Ultimate Alien outfits during POTO's version of Omniverse, and Primus and the Codon Stream still exist, but instead of the main DNA provider for the Infinimatrix, it is just a DNA storage stream. *Enoch is still alive. The old logo of the series was created by Static. For more logos, go to Static's Free LOGOS!. To the tune of the Omniverse theme song. (Shows Infinimatrix energy sphere glowing) Ben 10, he's a kid and he's armed with powers. (Shows Ben pressing on the Infinimatrix, then shows Goop doing an epic pose.) But when you need a superhero, he's on the case! (Shows Ultimate Big Chill flying, then shows Frankenstrike jumping in the air.) Ben 10, with a device that he wears on his arm... (Shows Andromea creating a powerful blast.) ...He fights evil off from Earth or space! (Shows Ben's Infinimatrix glowing, then four slides appear, showing ChamAlien, XLR8, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ditto.) When trouble's taking place, he makes the villains pay, Ben 10! (Shows Ben running, then four slides appear, showing BenKhyber, Infinite Goop, Feedback and Storm Chill.) When lives are on the line, it's hero time, Ben 10! (Shows the ultimate forms and infinite forms, then Ben and all the other aliens.) Note: The number of aliens at the very end varies per season depending if they have appeared. For example: Infinite Ditto first appears in season 2, so he won't be included at the end of the theme song in season 1. Did you know that... *Rook was never stationed on Revonnah as a Plumber? *All canon aliens up to Bullfrag have been used? *There has only been one death in the series (Albedo's doesn't count because he was reborn)? *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Behind The Scenes) *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Reviews and Ideas) Which alien is the best among these ones? Scorch Storm Chill Andromea DNBen Electrohacker Which fan-made alien is the best among these ones? Timelapse Reptalien Manaflow Badaboom FrostBite Which fan-made villain is your favorite? Queen Zuno Gilvax Tennyson Destroyers This is the list of songs used in the series, and when they are used. *Slower version of the theme song (instrumental): During transformation. *The last background music heard in Malefactor: When an episode has a funny ending. *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (video game) theme song: When a new alien appears. To be filled. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Episode Guide For the first time ever, fans can now make their very own fan-made POTO episodes! Make yours today! Rules: *Keep your grammar at its best. *No PG content. *Try not to drift away from the continuity. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Dialogue Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Fan-Made Episode Add your signature ---- (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 12:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *'DERRICK J. WYATT. THE MAN WHO CHANGED BEN 10 FOREVER. AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY ON MY TRACKING LIST.' *'Shadow of darkness' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Lego Master' (Wall - Blog - ) (Really 6jackb, worship the great taco, that's just weird) *'ScareWolf > Ready for a great series an cool aliens! ' *'Ben: Boy, am I stupid. Gwen, as Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Daddad321' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *It's a nice series--''Maximus Loo2012'''' 09:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC)'' *IT. IS. AWESOME !!!!!!!! THE DITTO MASTER 11:25, March 1, 3013 (UTC) *--'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 04:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) *Truly an EPIC series! Migster7 (Wall - Blog - ) 14:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) June 27, 2013 'Heroes' Main *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Recurring *Max Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Good Albedo *Good Vilgax *Good Eon *Good Eon's Soldiers *Plumbers **Magister Hulka **Magister Arnux **Plumber Jerry **Cooper Daniels **Manny Armstrong **Helen Wheels **Alan Albright **Zack Taluno **Blukic **Driba *Kai Green *Bellicus and Serena *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Julie Yamamoto *Albedo (as a reborn baby with the same name) *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Eunice *JT *Cash Murray *The Dragon (deceased) *Jimmy Jones *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 13) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 13) *Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock *Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack *Sentient Ultimate Scorch *Rayona *Zed *Hervé *Ulti *Lego *Jack *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Mr. Baumann *Rex Salazar Crossover-Only Characters *Blank Speedity (BATO) *Pip (BATO) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10.5) (BTUP) 'Villains' *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 21) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) *Azmuth (Dimension 21) *Eon *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's Drones *R.E.Ds *Tummyhead *Hex *Charmcaster *Rock Monsters *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers *Xenocytes *Queen Zuno *Dr. Animo *Clancy *Alpha *Gilvix *Forever Knights *Driscoll *Sir Cyrus *Enoch *Pickaxe Aliens *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Simian *Argit *Will Harangue *Mini Stalkers *Carl Nesmith *Diagon *Lucubra *Khyber **Crablizard **Muci-Worm **Terrorpede **ThundoTick **Hackvoracious *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *League of Villains United For Causing Havoc **Darkstar **Sunder **Vulkanus **Ssserpent **Trumbipular **Fistrick *Dr. Psychobos *Way Bads *Disease *Zs'Skayr *The Mummy *Sublimino *Rozan *Upchuck Norris *Gerzago *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar *Malware (flashback movies only) 'Aliens' Infinimatrix Aliens Regular Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Ditto *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Eatle *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Articguana *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Portaler *Gutrot *Whampire *Spitter *Buzzshock *Scorch *Storm Chill *Andromea *DNBen *Electrohacker *Timelapse *Reptalien *Manaflow *Freaky Wizz *FrostBite *Badaboom *Splicer *Punisher *Squidturbo *BenKhyber *Woliar *Gigablast *Huntscer *Crabon *Yocualt *Lightstone *Gripomaton *Tyrannosaur *Slapforce *Stretchcommando *Proto-Batallion *AssassinTen *Glitch *Psybiote *Chaoz *Cy-X *Starzio *Wolf Calendar DS *Slugspectra *Omnisaurous *MindFlip Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Grey Matter *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Scorch *Ultimate Cy-X Infinite Forms *Infinite Goop *Infinite Jetray *Infinite XLR8 *Infinite Eatle *Infinite Four Arms *Infinite Ditto *Infinite Heatblast *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Articguana *Infinite Diamondhead *Infinite Chromastone *Infinite Lodestar *Infinite Fasttrack *Infinite BenKhyber *Infinite Frankenstrike Dimension 13 Aliens *Plantsplosion *Downright Zero *Null-E-Fight Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus *Thundoza *Hackware Crossover-Only Aliens *The Ultimate Alien (BTMT) *Ghostgrade (BTMT) *Ultimate Rath (BTUP) *iMan (BATO) *Pinkguin (BATO) *Gotht (BATO) *Milkshake (BATO) Below are a list of existing and upcoming video games. *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses the Video Game (based on B10: UP4MO) *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game *Ben 10 Protector of the Omniverse: Fall of Osmos V *Ben 10 Protector of the Omniverse: Final Judgement *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse: Multiverse Crash ^Code for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse the Video Game: ELASPED TIME Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:The New 52 Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Awesome Category:Ben 10 Series